Hidden Shadows/Map Layout
The map layout for Hidden Shadows in the Deathwish storyline by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. ---- Author's Note: I don't know the actual layout of the White House, so don't expect me to get everything precisely correct. This is just my non-canon layout of the White House. Starting Room The starting room is a giant room in the center of the White House, which is a meeting room. It is similar to the starting room in "Five", but has five barriers instead of four. It has two exits to different rooms, which all eventually link up in the end. The Left Side Left Exit The left exit leads to a hallway with two elevators, which can both be accessed (both lead to the same room). This hallway contains two barriers, in addition to the barriers from the starting room. Left Downstairs The downstairs area on the left side of the map is the medical bay, containing of multiple rooms and operating areas. Although it isn't a deadly place to stay, it is designed similar to a maze and the player can get lost easily if they don't know the area well. The Power Switch can be found in one of the rooms, but moves to a different room every time the game is played. Left Hallway This is the last area of the left side of the building, as both sides will connect after these last hallways. There are buildings and a few weapons along the sides of the hallway, but other than that, they are just straight forward, leading to the door which connects the left and right sides. The Right Side Right Exit The right exit leads to a hallway with two flights of stairs leading downstairs. Along the walls, there are barriers and weapons that can be purchased. There are less barriers here than in the left exit. Right Downstairs The right downstairs area leads to an base operating room, where computers line the walls and technological stuff is all around. While there are less barriers, more zombies come through to this side, should players open up to this spot. Fallout Shelter The Fallout Shelter is a small room connected to the base operating room, where the Mystery Box first spawns every game (but can move). It only contains the Mystery Box. Right Hallway The right hallway is in every way the same to the left hallway, but with the barriers in different spots and different weapons on the wall. The Testing Facilities The final major room inside the map is where the tests took place, not the operating areas. This room was where the major tests were conducted, thus making it have a large size with many barriers. There are a few perks in this room, but no weapons off the wall. As the room is large, it is divided into portions and has multiple Mystery Box spawns. Outside The Street If the player chooses to leave the White House altogether, they will go through the hidden cave, which will eventually lead into the open street (with with map barriers, as usual). Fighting out in the middle of the street can be useful, but isn't recommended due to zombies coming from all directions and no weapons or perks are with the players. Bar On the street, there is a two story bar to hide in with a perk machine, a weapon off the wall, a Mystery Box spawn, and a few barriers. It has a zipline leading towards a gun shop next to it. Gun Shop The Gun Shop is next to the Bar. Although there are no weapons off the wall, the players can buy any type of ammo for a price of 3500 points (refills all ammo). It also has no barriers, but zombies can also come in via the zipline. House 1 Across from the bar, there is a yellow, two story house. It contains a perk machine, a few barriers, and a Mystery Box spawn. House 2 Next to the first house is a blue house with the same exact layout, but with an extra special basement. The basement costs 3000 points to open, being the most expensive door in the series, but it contains a special Mystery Box, which hands out Pack-a-Punched weapons, but unlike the Pack-a-Punched versions, they have different attachments every time and have different camouflages. This costs 5000 points to use, like the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Map Layouts